


Most of All, We're Scared We're Always Gonna be Alone

by Roguemaster9908



Category: Mean Girls (2004), Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, But I really don't know how to write his character yet, Damian is kind of a dick, F/F, I'll expiriment some more, This is really just more practice for me, i don't know how to tag, once again, see where that goes, takes place after the fearless reprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 13:02:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17468075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roguemaster9908/pseuds/Roguemaster9908
Summary: “Three weeks suspension, and you're banned from Spring Fling.”Cady Heron can stand everyone ignoring her while she's suspended. Well, everyone except Janis Sarkisian. So maybe that's why she finds herself on the girl's front porch a week into her suspension.





	1. Cady

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from "Better Than I Was" by Mal Blum... It (the song) has nothing to do with the story, I just had the line stuck in my head when I was writing

“ _Three weeks suspension, and you're banned from Spring Fling.”_

Those are the words that lead to Cady sitting at home, her first week of suspension over, doing homework and thinking. Thinking about Regina (the last time she had seen the blonde was when she went to visit at the hospital, and Regina was out cold then), thinking about the Burn Book, and the shit it stirred up, thinking about Ms. Norbury, and about Aaron. But most of these thoughts ended up drawing back to one person eventually. _Janis_. Nine times out of ten, Cady found her mind wandering back to the artist, and, nine times out of ten, she found herself wondering why she pulled that shitty _party trick_. ' _She probably hates you'_ was a reoccurring thought. And for some reason, Cady found herself okay with literally anyone else hating her. _So why not Janis?_

Cady had tried to text her several times, and tried to call her as many, if not more, but Janis hadn't answered any. She hadn't opened the texts, and the calls went straight to voice mail. The girl was ignoring Cady, plain and simple. _I said some pretty shitty things, so it's justified._ She tried to convince herself. _So why does it hurt so_ bad?

/

Maybe that's why she found herself on Janis' porch on a cool Sunday evening, ringing the doorbell and taking a step back. Nothing happened for the first couple of minutes, aside from Cady starting to fidget with her bracelet, and starting to think _'Maybe this wasn't such a good idea; She probably wants me to burn'_. She was about to turn away until Damian answered the door.

“You're not allowed here,” Is what he said, turning away to close the door.

“Damian, wait,” Cady starts. Damian froze, turning with a cold glint in his eye.

“You have two minutes, Cady.” Cady winced at the lack of her nickname she had grown to love.

“I need to see Janis,” she twisted the bracelet around her wrist, “It's really important, Damian, please.”

“Why” It was the ice in his voice that caught Cady off-guard, pinning her to the wooden boards beneath her feet and freezing her voice in her throat. “I'll ask once more, Cady. Why do you _need_ to see her.”

“Damian, _please_!” She started to raise her voice, she doesn't know _why_ she needs to see Janis, it's more of instinct if anything, but she felt herself growing desperate anyway.

“Cady, go home. We don't want you here. Not me, and especially not Janis.”

“Why can't you _let me in_!” She's shouting now, and the desperation in her voice is ringing clearly. “I don't know _why_ , Damian, I just know I need to see her!” Cady felt her eyes well up, and she sent a silent prayer to whatever _deity_ , whatever _higher power_ , that she won't start crying.

“Go away, Cady.” Those were the words that render her prayer useless. She felt something hot roll down her cheek, leaving her eyes burning and welling up again.

“I need to see her!” Cady yelled, clawing for any grasp she could get over the boy towering over her and blocking her from the one person she needed to speak to.

“And I need to know why!” Damian was never one to raise his voice, but then again, neither was Cady.

“Please, Damian!” Cady didn't even try to hold the tears back, there was no use. Between her uneven sobs and her shouting, Cady could tell she wasn't going to have a voice come tomorrow.

“Not unless you tell me why! If it's a decent reason I might _consider_ letting you in.”  
“ _Please_!”

“I'm protecting her!”

“From _what?!”_ Cady felt more tears pour down her face, but she didn't care right now.

“Fuck _off_ Cady! From _evil fucks_ like _you_!” His shoulders raised in aggression and there was a fiery glint in his eyes. That's what pushed Cady over the edge.

“Fine!” She yells in between sobs. “You want to know why? Because I'm stupidly in love with her, and this is my last chance to talk to her, probably ever!” Cady wiped her eyes to glare at Damian, who appeared shocked at her sudden outburst. “Sorry that you couldn't see that before.” She sniffles and turns away, walking down the path, leaving Damian standing there in the cool spring air with his mouth open. Not noticing Janis, who had peered around the door frame to stare at the auburn-haired girl walking down the street.

 


	2. Janis

Janis didn't know what to do. After Cady's outburst at the door, she found herself unable to continue watching whatever movie Damian had put on, too busy thinking about what the auburn-haired girl had said.

“ _Because I'm stupidly in love with her.”_ Those words were stuck on repeat inside her head. Damian had told her it was probably a lie, but a rather large part of Janis went against that. Maybe it was the fact that Cady had already ruined their friendship and had nothing to lose, or maybe the fact that what the shorter girl had said at the party, two weeks prior, was partially true, but Janis couldn't shake the smallest feeling of _hope_ the auburn-haired girl's words brought with them.

/

“She's lied to you before, who's to say she won't do it again?” Damian had face-timed her while at school. Janis sighed, and stared at the ceiling, copying her phone camera in doing so. She lay there, sprawled out on her bed while Damian kept droning on.

“How's your stomach?” His question is what brought her back to reality.

“Uh, better? I guess?” A lie. Her stomach was in knots, as if her anxiety had physically manifested in it and was fighting for release.

“You gonna ditch tomorrow too, or will you remember _she's_ suspended?” That hit Janis like a knife in the gut. She had forgotten about Cady's suspension, rendering her day off pointless.

“It depends.” Janis played with the cord on the lamp next to her. “If I still feel sick, then yeah, I'm ditching.” There was a sigh on the other end of the phone.

“Okay, Jan, I've got to go now because study hall is almost over. I love you awesome nerd. Bye.” And with that he hung up, leaving Janis to reevaluate her life choices.

Janis soon found herself growing bored, just lying down doing nothing, and yet she couldn't find the motivation to do anything else. _So my day is going great._ She let her mind wander, which lead to Cady. Finding nothing better to do, She unlocked her phone and scrolled through her contacts until she came across Cady's. Her thumb hovered over the contact, her mind rocking dangerously on a ledge. She caved and clicked it, opening their messages.

_Today, 0624_

**Funkylittle-hetero:** Hey, I'm sorry. I went to yours last night, but Damian wouldn't let me in, even after I told him it was important

_Today, 0841_

**Funkylittle-hetero:** I understand if you don't want to talk

 **Funkylittle-hetero:** But if you don't, can you at least let me know?

 **Funkylittle-hetero** : And if you do, even if it's only to yell at me  
**Funkylittle-hetero:** Just... Please Janis  
**Funkylittle-hetero:** I don't want to never talk again  


_Today, 1013_

**Funkylittle-hetero:** If you do decide to talk to me again

 **Funkylittle-hetero:** I have something I want to tell you

_Today, 1245_

**Funkylittle-hetero:** Please don't ignore me.

 **Funkylittle-hetero:** I feel like shit

_Today, 1357_

**Funkylittle-hetero:** Goodbye, Janis

 

Janis set her phone down on the nightstand beside her bed, curiosity burning through her. _What had Caddie wanted to say?_ She resists the urge to call or text the auburn-haired girl, instead turning away from the phone to stare at her latest painting hung on the wall. It was originally for Cady's birthday, a beautiful painting of the sunrise from Kenya, but after what had happened in the last few weeks, she couldn't bring herself to talk to her. So now it hung on her wall, a painful reminder of the second knife to the back by her _supposedly best friend._

 _Do I want to talk to her? Or even see her?_ The rational part of her was saying 'No, she stabbed you in the back, _just like Regina._ ' The other part was blaming herself. _If she hadn't asked her to spy on the plastics..._

Janis sighed angrily and unlocked her phone. The screen instantly opened to Cady's messages.

 

_Today, 1513_

**Colours-r-overrated:** You have two minutes to explain yourself

  
She got a reply almost instantly.

  
**Funkylittle-hetero:** Janis I'm really sorry please

 **Funkylittle-hetero:** I need to talk to you  
**Funkylittle-hetero:** I can't do it over text  
**Colours-r-overrated:** Fine  
**Colours-r-overrated:** You're not coming here though  
**Colours-r-overrated:** Your house.  
**Funkylittle-hetero:** Yes thank you so much Janis

 

She didn't even bother answering the last message, plugging her phone in and grabbing a towel to go shower. _Might as well look half-decent for the part-time_ bitch.

 


	3. Cady

Cady was pacing nervously in the den, rehearsing what she was going to say over and over, but to no avail. She jumped when she heard the doorbell, shaking as she went to answer it. She debated _not_ answering it, and dying in a hole instead, but went against that. _It's just Janis. You can do this._ Cady inhaled sharply, and turned the knob.

Janis stood there, arms crossed and tapping her foot impatiently. Cady stood there, breathless, as the girl in the army jacket stared her down.

“Well?” Cady blinked in surprise.  
“Well what?”  
“Are you going to invite me inside?” Janis gave her a bored stare. “That is, if you want to talk so badly?”

“Oh, yes, um... Of course!” Cady stepped away from the door, allowing Janis to step inside. The auburn-haired girl was quick to close the door behind her and follow Janis through the kitchen and into the basement.

Janis stopped in the middle of the furnished room, spinning on her heel to face Cady.

“Cut to the chase.” Janis had crossed her arms yet again, glaring at Cady.  
“I'm sorry I did that.” Cady started to fidget with the hem of her shirt. “I'm sorry I left you out. I'm sorry I didn't go to your art show. I'm sorry for being a bitch. I'm sorry for practically turning _into_ Regina. I'm just... I'm so, so sorry.” Cady sunk to the floor, hugging her knees and refusing to make eye contact. “I'll go burn now. That's what you want, isn't it? _Evil fucks_ like me out of your life?” That hit Janis almost as hard as the bus had hit Regina. “That's what Damian called me. I'm sorry.” Cady pulled her knees closer, burying her face as if to hide from the brunette's gaze.

There was a soft _thud_ beside her, and Cady stole a glace at Janis, who had just joined her on the floor.

“For what it's worth,” She started. “I did some pretty shitty things too.” Cady observed the girl beside her fidget with a bracelet on her own wrist. “Exhibit A: I shouldn't have asked you to spy on Regina. That was shitty thing number one. Number two was failing you. As a friend.”

“What do you mean?” She queried.  
“Regina released the Burn Book. She got hit by a bus. Literally everybody in the school turned on you. Myself included.” Janis sighed. “I know what that's like. Having everyone turn on you, hating you. But I had Damian with me for most of it.” She glanced at Cady with remorse written in her features. “You had _no one_.” Cady didn't say anything, she didn't know _what_ to say. Janis took her silence as a sign to continue.

“No, I don't want you to burn. Never did. And I'm sorry about Damian calling you an 'Evil Fuck.' That was wrong and immature of him.” Cady took a deep breath, realizing she'd been holding it for a while.

“He's right though.” She drew her knees as close to her chest as she could, examining the floor. “I'm a monster.”

“Hey.” Janis was quick to change the subject. “Is it true what you said? Last night?”

“It depends.” Cady's voice was muffled by her knees. “What did Damian tell you?”

“Nothing.” The brunette confessed. “I was behind the door.” Cady paled, her eyes wide in shock and panic.

“How, how much did you hear?”

“All of it.” Janis turned her soft mocha gaze towards her.

“O-Okay. So, what part were you um. Were you asking about?” Janis let out a small hum.

“ _Because,_ and I quote, _I'm stupidly in love with her._ Unquote.” Cady stiffened.

“Why, why would you ask that?”

“Because maybe what you said _that night_ , maybe that was a little true.” Cady racked her brain, trying to remember everything between her and Janis the night of the party, but only the painting came up.

“I don't remember much of that night,” She confessed. “I was drunk, and very hungover in the morning. I'm sorry.” Janis let out a small sigh.

“It's not your fault, don't apologize, okay?” Cady nodded. “And you said something about me being in love with you.” This chilled her blood.

“Janis, I am so _so-_ ” The words died in her throat as Janis wrapped her arms around her, pulling Cady into a warm embrace. Once the initial shock died down she returned the gesture.

“Maybe you were right.” Janis murmured against her neck, chin resting against the auburn-haired girl's shoulder. “Maybe I am like, in love with you or something.” Cady hugged Janis tighter, pulling her as close as she could.

“Does this mean I'm forgiven?” Cady sounded small, almost like a child lost in a Walmart. She was unsure of herself, mentally kicking herself for asking.

“I think so, Caddie.” Janis simpered. “Maybe not for everything just yet. But maybe for not coming to my art show. I think I can forgive you for _that._ ”

“Janis?”

“Yes, Caddie?”

“It is true. What I said last night.”

“And Janis?”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, Y'all are valid

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys and gals and Non-binary pals, betchu though I wasn't going to post a chapter for ITWD any time soon, let alone an entire multi-chapter mean girls fic


End file.
